Total Drama Island
by suicuneluvr
Summary: Time's up! The condenders here accounted for and have been picked! Since I'm in such a happy mood, the three extra condenders are in as well! This story will be like the show so some very slightly sexual scenes, some cuss words, and complete crazy, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sup people!!!!!!!! Its Suicuneluvr!!

I know that some people already did the same story but I feel like doing one as well so here it is!!!

These are the first 13 characters already picked:

-Victoria the Cat

-Salamance the Dragon

-Absol the Hedgehog

-Meghan the Hedgefox

-Marina the Hedgefox

-Leafpool the Cat

-Aden the Hedgehog

-Drake the Hedgehog

-Vincent the Hedgehog

-Akria the Hedgehog

-Sonic the Hedgehog

-Amy Rose

-Tails

Send in your OCs using this form:

Name:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special Abilities:

Skills:

Equipment:

Other Notes:

I'm still looking for more characters to join so dont feel shy and please send ur characters in!!


	2. Characters who are in!

--Author's Note—

OK, since I'm in a happy mood, these 13 contenders rare in!!!!!!!!!! I own Victoria, Salamance, Absol, Marina, Meghan, and Leafpool…xXAngel404Xx owns Aden, Drake, Vincent, and Akria…SEGA owns the Sonic Team and all other characters belong to their respectful owners!!!! Enjoy the story!!

Sloganlogan:

violet  
female  
hedgehog  
dark purple fur  
skater personality laid back takes one day at a time  
has abillity to... um... skate  
skating  
a skateboard duh  
has a thing for shadow bu is not a fangirl plays it coolu know

* * *

Not G. Ivingname:

Name: Mary

Gender: Girl

Species: Human

Appearance: Black haired teenage girl

Personality: Switches from loving mother, to angry teenager, to fangirl.

Special Abilities: Strange power to be everywhere her beloved is without  
explonation.

Skills: Stalking, breaking entery, pointing out how stupid people are, and  
screaming,

Equipment: A Shadow bishie. That is all she ever needs.

Other Notes: A crazied Shadow fangirl, she is co-host of Not Another, Not  
another Sonic Truth or Dare. Having seen the worst of it, but rearely  
expierenced it, Mary is sort of motherly figure on the show. However, she  
still will rip anybody apart that even goes close to her "Shaddy."

* * *

Ultimatemaximumridefan:

name: roxas

gender: male

Species: chao

Appearance: pure white execpt for blue markings around his head

Personality: a good sport

Skills: cat like reflexes Healing powers  
Chaos powers to the exstent of chaos blast

Equipment:  
1 chaos emeraled  
a book of magic

Other notes: cracks under pressure

* * *

ForceWalker:

Name: Hope

Gender: Male

Species: Hedgehog

Appearance: White fur, yellow eyes, six quills raised in same manner as Super  
Sonic's with yellow streaks on them, green sleeveles jacket that has the kanji  
of hope on the back of it, sword strapped to his back,green fingerless gloves,  
blue boots with white straps, metal bracelets around his wrists, scar over his  
left eye, chest, and right arm, and a jewel necklace around his necklace.

Personality: He is very serious, going straight to the task at hand. He takes  
great pride in knowing he's the son of two of the greatest warriors, sometimes  
to the point where he's arrogant. Prefers to go alone on missions. Keeps  
himself distant half the time. Nice and caring person who is always willing to  
help out, can be well-liked, and is not afriad to do what is right. Can be  
easily angered, though, especially when it comes to his parents. Loves a good  
fight, always looking for a challenge. Cares for the few friends he has. Wants  
to be the best swordsman he can be, travelling the world to learn from the  
best. A loner at times, prefers to speak only when he feels like it. He wants  
revenge on the uknown assasin who killed his parents, but not to the point  
where he is obsessed.

Special Abilities: Being the son of a powerful sorceress, he has the ability  
to use magic, most prominetly over light than any other element, but it is  
unrefined. He can also use Chaos Energy to some extent, but not to the extent  
that Sonic and Shadow can use it, only able to pull it out when in dire  
situations.

Skills: Being the son of a great swordsman, he is able to wield a sword  
proficiently better than most others. He is an excellent negotiator, able to  
talk his way out of many situations.

Equipment: Sword called Crystal Light. Belonged to his father. Has a pure  
white blade with some markings on it, and has a blue and yellow hilt adorned  
with crystals.

Other Notes: Sometimes feels he doesn't have the strength to protect his  
friends.

* * *

Patrich11:

Name: Patrich

Age: 15

Gender:Male

Appearance: Looks like Sonic*wears a red shirt with yellow print that  
says"Bring it on"and a gray jacket that says Adidas with grey shorts with  
a red stripe on both sides goes past knees wears gloves with gold braclets  
that have a silver stripe down the middle

Powers:pretty much all of them but doesn't know

Intersting fact:Gods chose him to be savior of the galaxy

* * *

Crystal the Cat:

Name:Zero

Gender:female

Species:cat

Appearance: Wears a light blue shire, and dark blue pants, has severtal  
arkings, and the fron half of her is white, with the back is black, and has  
marking on her forhead the makes an upsidedown V shape, and stopes at the  
eyes.

Personality: Cocky, and loyal to friends. Is not all that trusting, and is  
smart enought to know when someone is lying.

Special Abilities: Is VERY strong

Skills: She is super strong, very graceful, and a excellent theif. Also has  
good balence.

Equipment: Mostly fights with hands and feet, but will use whatever she can  
find to her advantage.

Other Notes: Is the leader of a gang

Her real name is Zelda, but she HATES being called that.

* * *

MewMewKitty78:

Name: Mew  
Gender: Girl (But you knew that, didn't you?)  
Species: Hedgehog, cat, gril, Pokemon thing. Let's just call her a  
hedgehog...  
Appearance: Pink knee length dress, light pink knee length boots and uh..pink  
gloves  
Personality: Annoying, caring, sugar-high, crazed...  
Skills: Acrobatice(sp) abblite, telekinies (Silver's power stuff), and  
high-spitched scream thingy  
Equiqment: Sailor Moon like transformation pen thingy.

* * *

Snowwhistle:

Name: Zen

Gender: Male

Species: Finch

Appearance: A white brid with a greyish beak and has long orange feet with  
grey wings. He usually wears something like a jet black robe tunic.

Personality: He's very mysterious, he doesn't usually talk to people. His day  
is mostly consistant of eating and training to fight. He is entering this for  
cash so he can have better training supplies.

Special Abilities: He fights will needle like objects and his best move is  
when he literally throws a rain shower of 10 needles at his opponent.

Skills: Fighting with needle like weapons, kung-fu, and cooking. (The last  
one was kind of unexpected.)

Equipment: Needles

Other Notes: He dispices those who brag about how great they are.

* * *

Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf:

Name: Silhouette  
Gender: Female  
Species: Wolf  
Appearance: Black and red wolf with long black and red streaked hair to her 4  
tails and a spiky fringe. Hair is very spiky. Wears a black t-shirt with a  
broken heart on the front- left side purple, right side white-, Wears baggy  
dark blue jeans with a chain hanging down the left side. Wears white and  
purple Etnies with purple laces. Has Silver eyes with a dash of red through  
them.

Personality: Generally an all round avaerage person but tries to keep herself  
from getting angry. Is very like Shadow in some cases buy very like Rouge in  
other cases.

Special Abilities: Has all forms of psychic powers and lots of forms of chaos  
abilities. Sklled with elbow blades.  
Skills: Very athletic, very fast(can keep up with Sonic and Shadow), Very  
high IQ and a good cook.  
Equipment: Normally just the powers she has but if she feels like it she will  
use her specialised elbow blades that power up when she puts her psychic  
energy into them, thats when they start glowing red.  
Other Notes: She is a much later creation than Shadow and was originally  
designed to be a daughter-like figure to him but they decide to call eachother  
brother and sister. She has four thick furred tails and they are very strong.

* * *

Brian T. Hedgehog

Name: Brian T. Hedgehog

Gender: Male

Species: Hedgehog

Appearance: Head- Has Shadow's hair/spines/whatever. Red fur all over, blue  
fur on bottom of hair/spines/whatever. Blue eyes.

Torso- Oval flesh much like Sonic's on chest, White tee-shirt, brown  
over-coat, black finger-less gloves.

Legs- White underwear, blue jeans, black belt, gun holster on right hip,  
knife holster on left hip, white socks, black sneakers

Personality: Brian is the fun-loving, party crazy guy on any scene. However,  
get him angry and he becomes an unstoppable force fuelled by anger. Brian also  
enjoys swiming and guns. Lots of guns. Brian can never (most of the time) tell  
the difference between a joke and the real deal.

Special Abilities: Sharpshooter, Close-Combat Fighting

Skills: Knows KickBoxing

Equipment: P99(9mm), 6 in. knife, Nunchucks (Hidden on belt like Undercover  
Brother)

Other Notes: Frist prototype of Shadow, Has sister named Susan(Unknown  
location), When to DJ school for a year and a half.

* * *

Kichi rini-chan 13

Oh I'd like my OC in here! Her name's Twilight The Hedgehog she's Shadow's  
little sister but only by one month. She has long black quills and a couple  
have red streaks. She wears a black vest with a white tak top that goes above  
her stomach a bit, a black skirt with a white pattern on the side, and hover  
shoes like Shadow's except their black and green. Oh and headphones on her  
head. She's like Shadow but more fun to be around and has special white  
emerald always with her/

* * *

Kyogreperson

Name:Gerzelda (German for "Gray Warrior Maiden")

Gender: Female

Species: Cat

Appearance: Gray fur with blonde hair tied into pigtails & an army green  
newsboy cat. Wears a yellow shirt with a brown trenchcoat, capris, & blue  
wrap-up sandals. Always has on a peanut-shaped necklace. Purple angel wings.

Personality: Naive. Friendly. Occasionally hyper. LOVES to get revenge.  
Always keeps up with style.

Special Abilities: Transforms in "Molten Silver", an enhanced version of  
herself.

Skills: (Gerzelda): Flying, being annoying, throwing pies  
(Molten Silver): All above skills, super strength, accurate mirror frisbee  
throwing.

Equipment: Mirror Frisbee

Other Notes: Hm... Dunno...

* * *

GalexiatheChao

Meg the Raccoon

Female

Raccoon

She is an orenge and black raccoon with long brown hair and a black jacket  
with an orenge shirt underneath. Her tail is orenge with black stripes

She is a nice person who likes to tease Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy. Shes  
quite close to Tails(not like Meg x Tails) because she can fly.

She has the power to fly (using her tail just like Tails) and she can change  
other peoples moods.

She can jump really high and she can scare people so bad that they are  
truamatized

She only carries a yoyo with her which is rumured to have to spirit of her  
deceased chao, Nutmeg. If she hits you with her yoyo however you will seemed  
to be possesed by the spirit of the Chao.

She's 14 1/2 and her fav color is turquoise. She is really close to Sonic  
because when he turned into a baby she helped him out.

* * *

xXAngel404Xx (already counted for a part in this story but here r their descripitons of them for i wont have to explain who looks like wut)

Name: Aden

Species: Hedgehog

Eyes: Red

Life: A orphan of the evil kingdom, he met Sonic when he was younger and grew to be very close friends. One day, he was taken prisoner being accused of kidnapping the prince of evil. His only parent, his mother, came to save him but ended up killing herself. Sonic and Aden ran to escape from the evil kingdom. Sonic, made it past the guards, except Aden. As Aden was being taken away, Sonic promised him that one day he will save him. Many years later, Sonic is in need of help and desires to take the risk of breaking Aden out of the kingdom. Aden at first is mad that Sonic never freed him, but grateful that he always visited him. In "Friday Nights", Aden talks about how when he was arrested he was torutred every day for many years until he turned 16. He was whipped by Tails's father (The king) for being a threat to take out Tails. Though Aden's powers are stronger than Tails's, he never uses them unless it's protecting his friends. His worst fear is watching his friends suffer just as he watched the death of his own mother.

Physical Weakness: Aden is very sensitive to the cold. Since his power is controlling heat/flames, it his obvious that anything too cold will make him vulerable.

Love Interest: Though it does not show, he has strong feelings for Allie. He is afraid to be rejected by her so he does not tell her how he feels. Though there were times when he wishes he would, he feels that she does not feel the same way. He flirts with many other different girls, trying to make her jelous. But when it seems she doesn't care, he feels that it's okay to continue doing what he's doing in hoping that one day she will crack.

Description: He is a red hedgehog, just as Sonic, with short Red hair. He has red eyes because of him being evil, no one ever knew his true color eyes or if he was ever good. He is a flirty guy when it comes to girls, especially with Allie. He is mostly the comic relief in some situations, but other times he can be serious and protective of his friends.

Name:

_**Akira**_

Species: Fox

Status: (Unknown)

Physical Weakness: (Unknown)

Life: The oldest and evil brother of Tails and Terra, he is the strongest and most powerful of them. But when Tails is the chosen one, he grows to hate him and tries to get rid of him for power. He gains as much more power as he can to out-do Tails, but after being defeated, he is taken prisoner. If he is still alive, would he try to get his revenge??

Description: He is just like Tails and Terra, but has slick black fur with blackish red eyes. He shows no love for his siblings, only hate for Tails. If he returns, will he get revenge??

**_Vincent the Hedgehog _**

Status: (Alive)

Physical Weakness: (Unknown)

Life: A long lost cousin of Aden. When he and Aden were young, they had a very close and strong bond, almost like brothers. But after the murder of his aunt, Aden's mother, he completely rejected him, fearing that Akira would kill him as well he left him in prison until he turned 16 when he broke himself out and was freed by Sonic. He lives his life to serve Akira, as his pureplood family line is meant to do. He searches for his long lost cousin, hoping together along with Sonic and the others, to defeat Akira once and for all. Can he turn back on who is is? Or can he change his destiny?

Description: Similar to Aden, He is a red hedgehog with black long straight hair and similar red eyes. Though he is a flirt like Aden, when it comes to serving Akira or his family he becomes strong and tough and would pick a fight with anyone who puts him down.

Name: Drake  
Age: 17  
Life: After his parents separated, his mother kept his younger twin brother, Aden, while his father chose to raise him. Though he is physically stronger and more powerful than his brother, once they met, he began to grow envious of his brother's more outgoing personality. At times his sarcastic behavior makes him separate from group activity and tends to keep to himself. Though he is quiet and shy, when the time comes he protects his friends and family.  
Physical Weakness: Lighting.  
Love Interest: He prefers to keep to himself, keeping him away from socializing, and stays on his own. But if given the opportunity, he could open up to one special person.  
Description: As Aden's twin, he carries the trait for short red hair and red eyes. But eventually dyes it black so people could tell the difference between them.  
Good or Evil: Neutral (can be both)

* * *

Sparks the Cheese Loving Wolf:

Name:Sparkswell Wolfict (Or Sparks the Wolf for Short)  
Species: Arctic Wolf  
Age: 13  
Occupation: Student/Amateur Mechanic/Engineer-in-training  
Past and Personality: Has always lived in his slightly older brother's  
shadow, anything he could do his brother could do better. Huge fan of Tails,  
so much so that he started his own Tails fan website, within a few weeks  
several thousand people were online and he was amazed, never comprehending he  
could achieve something like this, for he had always been the strange kid who  
nobody could understand; he was bouncy, hyperactive and could speak faster  
than you could open your mouth, he is also very fond of...his hair(?) and is  
very defensive of it as well. He has attempted to make many machines very much  
like Tails', but most of them seem to have something wrong with them, his only  
succesfull invention was a special screwdriver that was made out of special  
composite that he made himself, but he won't tell me what it is (Odd Really).  
Since he is an arctic wolf he is used to cold temperatures, he was born in  
Alaska, his parents were killed by hunters, so he has a terrible fear of Sarah  
Palin and any other kind of fur 'collector', afterwards he moved to the U.K  
with his fore mentioned brother, where he had an education in mechanics,  
although he only recieved a diploma, he is quite technically skilled. His  
friendship with Tails developed after a series of events involving a plane  
crash into Tails' workshop, a lot of hyperactivity and some pretty weird  
stuff.  
Appearance: Take a look at my user picture, that's him.  
Favourite Food: Any type of cheese, from your normal cheddar to Venuzlwelean  
beaver cheese.  
Favourite Drink: Lucozade.  
Weapon: His special screwdriver, but he can give a bloody painful bite when  
he tries  
Likes: Machinery, cheese, Tails (Friend), Ashley (Friend, She's  
ILuvSilverShadow's Fancharacter)  
Dislikes: Religion, especially Christians  
Greatest Fear:Sara Palin/A world without cheese  
Favourite Passtimes(Hobbies): Alienating people, making the occassional robot  
and listening to music.


End file.
